Abstract The administrative core (ADM) will function in an overall supervisory capacity for our Phase III COBRE. It is comprised of a steering committee, external and internal advisory committees, and other stakeholders. The ADM core will be directed by Dr. Vince Calhoun, the PI for the current proposal. It will also operate under the supervi- sion of a well-respected psychiatric clinician-researcher, Dr. Juan Bustillo, and Dr. Nora Perrone-Bizzozero, an established neuroscientist and educator. Drs. Jeff Lieberman, MD and Charles Bowden, MD will serve as exter- nal consultants. The core director will coordinate the duties and goals of the ADM core, focused on three aims: 1) to coordinate all the specific budgetary, regulatory, and personnel aspects required in the three technical cores and Pilot Project Program; 2) set up a strong community outreach program and support new investigator projects using our pilot project core; and 3) maintain and continue to develop vital core facilities in consultation with internal and external advisors. A long-term aim of this Phase III award is to expand the capability of our facilities and further develop a diversified neuroimaging research environment that will continue to be competitive nation- ally and internationally. We believe that through the support of a COBRE Phase III, our cohesive and collabora- tive program of interdisciplinary and translational research can be leveraged into a center-level grant (e.g. P41, P50) which will be submitted approximately 3 years after the start of the Phase III award. Hence, this Phase III award is essential for the overall success of our New Mexico program on multimodal imaging of neuropsychiatric illness. 2